The contractor shall, on a work assignment basis, provide logistical support for NIDA's science meetings including, in part, the making of travel arrangements for non-federal participants, reserving meeting room space and arranging for audiovisual equipment, writing and developing various materials for publication, and reimbursing non-federal participants for their travel and per diem as well as compensating non-federal participants through an attendance and authorship honoraria. In addition, the contractor shall ensure that NIDA's research programs continue to be of high quality and are responsive to the needs of those affected by drug abuse. NIDA requires meetings of prominent scientists from the chemical, biomedical, clinical, and psychological sciences as well as experts from other pertinent fields such as prevention and treatment, to review accomplishments in ongoing research activities, to disseminate research findings, and to participate in the identification of new areas that require investigation. This contract will ensure that high quality meetings are arranged and fully supported from meeting inception through completion, which may include the development of publications.